Feels Good At First
by CourftheCat
Summary: Teach me to fall and I'll teach you to sing.


_**Hey guys! So basically I was in a really good mood yesterday and this is what happened. **_

_**Based on Feels Good At First by Train.**_

Vivien de Courfeyrac falls for Jean Prouvaire when he hears him sing. The poet's voice is so natural, like he was born to sing. Part of Courfeyrac wants to describe it as birdsong, but it's really not; birdsong is coarse and demanding, and Prouvaire is the complete opposite. Courfeyrac doesn't really know how to describe it until he buys himself a bar of Galaxy chocolate. The feeling of that melt-in-the-mouth is Prouvaire's singing, the sound of liquid velvet.

When Courfeyrac begins to sing one day at the Musain with headphones in, Prouvaire laughs and tells him he has a great singing voice, but perhaps I Would Walk 500 Miles isn't the best way to advertise that. Courfeyrac knows he's just being kind – Courfeyrac's heard his voice on Karaoke Night, and it's _not_ pretty – and so he spontaneously asks Prouvaire to teach him. Prouvaire grins enthusiastically, and agrees on one condition: no one calls him 'Prouvaire', not even Enjolras in his worst moods. And so Prouvaire becomes Jehan and Courfeyrac's voice becomes not much better. But Jehan is a poet, not a tutor, so Courfeyrac forgives him.

Courfeyrac falls in love with Jehan a little bit more when he hears his taste in music. He lifts his fist to knock on the door, only to hear ACDC on full blast. He cautiously opens the door in time to hear Jehan's passionate cry of "THUNDERSTRUCK!" at the top of his lungs. He doesn't notice Courfeyrac until the song changes to Highway To Hell and Jehan nearly whacks his best friend round the head with the spatula he's been washing up. They laugh at each other for almost ten minutes, by which time the playlist has finished. Courfeyrac falls in love with Jehan all over again when he puts Fall Out Boy on. They dance around the house to Ratatat, and then Alone Together comes on. As Jehan begins to yell "SAY YEAH!", Courfeyrac feels suddenly overcome with boldness, and wraps his arms around Jehan's waist, pulling the smaller man towards him and kissing him fiercely. Jehan responds happily, nearly pushing Courfeyrac over. Courfeyrac laughs as they break the kiss, just in time to catch some lyrics, and he sings, very off-key: "Scream it from the top of your lung lung lungs!"

They go official at the next meeting of Les Amis, only to have Joly and Bossuet exchange a look, before Joly sighs and fishes out some money for Bossuet. Bahorel hands Grantaire a ten pound note. They weren't betting on Courfeyrac and Jehan; Grantaire recalls Bahorel's words being "The day Bossuet wins a bet is the day I lose one", and they had shaken on it.

Courfeyrac has never been more in love with Jehan than when the poet comes up to him one day and shyly asks if Courfeyrac could teach him to dance. Courfeyrac agrees on one condition: 'Courfeyrac' is such a mouthful, and he much prefers Fey. So Courfeyrac becomes Fey and Jehan becomes a master at the tango. And the foxtrot. But not the waltz. They don't talk about the waltz.

The day they try the waltz is the day Jehan breaks a bone and spends the next four hours in A and E. There's a lot of spinning, and Jehan is wearing fluffy socks, and Fey has laminate flooring, which can break your wrist if you fall on it in such a position that Jehan did. Fey smiles sympathetically and kisses it better, before deciding that perhaps A and E could do a better job than him.

Jehan hates the cast. It's his writing hand, and he has no way of expressing the million and one ideas for poetry that enter his head in the next week. He then vows to become ambidextrous. In an attempt to cheer him up, Fey draws nine stick people on his cast and labels them as Les Amis. Jehan laughs for a whole hour, and Fey smiles at his job well done. Fey watches Jehan's cast for the next couple of days, and sets to work on planning.

The day the cast comes off, Fey tries his best not to fidget in the car. He restrains from constantly checking his pocket, his watch, his reflection, and tries to act normal. The removal of the cast is slow and agonising, and Fey can only imagine what it must be like for Jehan. When the cast is finally off, Fey resists asking his question in the surgery. Once they're by the car, Fey can't wait any longer.

"So now your cast's off," he begins. Jehan looks at him. "I was wondering… if you wanted to wear this." He bends down on one knee and pulls a ring from his pocket. Jehan is speechless for what seems like an hour, before pulling Fey up and pressing their lips together.

"Yes!" he laughs. "Yes, of course!"

Jehan has always loved weddings, but this time he just wants the guy to shut up and pronounce them married. But, he decides, looking into Fey's eyes as he says his vows, as he whispers his "I do", vas Fey lifts the veil from his eyes, it was worth the wait.

It's only a few months after the wedding that General Lamarque passes away and Enjolras declares that this is the sign that the people will rise up to join them in the fight for freedom. The people don't rise. The revolution fails.

It only takes Enjolras a day to realise that they're going to lose. A day in which they build a barricade and lose three of their best: Léon Bahorel, Emilien Laigle, and Jean Prouvaire.

It's still not really hit home for Courfeyrac. Every day he wakes up to the smell of peppermint that never really left Prouvaire's side of the bed. He still feels Prouvaire's arms around him as he makes a mug of coffee. He still hears Prouvaire's laugh as he watches Have I Got News For You. He still hears Prouvaire singing when he eats a chocolate bar. He still hears Prouvaire's screeching when he comes across an old ACDC CD. And he still cries, because it's all gone, and it won't ever come back.

But, he muses as he changes the flowers on Prouvaire's grave, it sure felt good at first.


End file.
